La Vie en Rose
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: "Cuando me besas, el cielo suspira, y aunque cierre los ojos, veo la vida de color de rosa." Habia sido un camino difícil, para que ella encontrara al verdadero amor y ahora , era completamente feliz


Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**.

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l

algunas notas:

Inspirado en el capitulo 200, de la serie **i how met your mothe** r (como conoci a tu madre) si bien , el capitulo se centra en la vida amorosa de la madre (no dire el nombre, para no spoilear) hay una cancion que ella canta al final del capitulo y simplemente es hermosa,pese a que la cancion habla sobre el amor y la vida rosa que hay cuando haz encontrado a esa persona especial,tambien muestra los bajones de la vida(en este caso, del personaje de la madre) añadiendo la tonada que es media melacolica, escribi esto, con las emociones encontradas XD en fin espero que les guste.:D

 ** _la vie en rose (Frances)-_ la vida de color de rosa**

:P

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **cursiva** -Pensamientos-recuerdos anteriores

— **:** diálogos

Letra normal-presente

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OCC:** "Other Caracter Context" (leve cambio de personalidad") y **OOC:** "Out Of Chapter"

 ** _la vie en rose (Frances)-_ la vida de color de rosa**

* * *

 **Summary** :" _Cuando me besas, el cielo suspira, y aunque cierre los ojos, veo la vida de color de rosa." Habia sido un camino dificil, para que ella encontrara al verdadero amor y ahora , no podia dejar de ver , todo de color rosa._

* * *

 **LA VIE EN ROSE**

 _Dame tu corazón y tu alma para mí_

 _Y la vida será siempre la vie en rose_

La Vie en Rose de Édith Piaf.

Los placeres no solo son físico, también hay placeres emocionales y ella lo sabía bien, con tan solo verlo dormir, era como una anestesia: reconfortante y placentera, sin mencionar los besos cálidos o las caricias que le proveía en cada parte de su cuerpo, añadiendo los susurros que amor, aquello debía ser, lo que todos denominaba felicidad. Porque Hisana Shirayuki lo denominaba así, aquel sentimiento que nacía dentro de ella, llenándola de paz y tranquilidad.

No fue fácil encontrarlo, claro que no, sufrió mucho antes de poder decir que la vida era de color rosa y que el verdadero amor existía, si alguien le hubiera dicho que sería tan feliz como lo era con su esposo, no lo hubiera crecido, de hecho, estaba segura que se reiría con sarcasmo, alegado que después de todo lo vivido, aquello simplemente era una ilusión, claro, tan solo cuatro años atrás, ella tenía el corazón destrozados y su mundo se caía a pedazos.

Lo irónico fue, el giro de tuerca que tuvo su vida, ¿Cómo un pequeño momento, puede generar tanto cambio? Debía estar agradecida por cada uno de los tropiezos de su vida, pero sobretodo, de haberlo encontrado a él.

Sonrió al verlo dormir, parecía como un niño pequeño, acaricio su rostro con suavidad.

—Te amo tanto, amor—beso su frente procurado no despertarlo, aun era de madrugada y él había estado muy ocupado en el trabajo—eres muy guapo—comento.

Pero qué esposa no lo diría, podía ser el hombre más feo, pero para ella siempre sería el más guapo, porque su amor no estaba en lo físico, si no en los sentimientos que tenia, estaba la compresión, respeto y amor, aunque su esposo fuera un poco cerrado con sus sentimientos y pese a que muchos lo consideraba frio, era otra persona con su esposa..

El reloj de la cómoda marcaba las dos de la mañana, la lluvia caía levemente por la ventana, la mujer de ojos azules y cabello negros, beso levemente a su esposo en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama. Sintió algo de frio, debido al por el cambio de clima, pero ella no se inmuto, camino hacia la gran ventana que poseía su cuarto, por inercia toco el frio vidrio con mano derecha, la lluvia trajo varios recuerdos a su mente, recuerdos que había sido triste y alegres, como una montaña rusa.

Sentimientos, emociones que había vivido a lo largo de su vida, no pudo evitar cuestionarse el cómo las cosas puede cambiar en un minuto.

Cuatro años atrás todo era diferente, empezado por ella y su vida amorosa.

..

.

.

.

 _Ella lo miro horrorizada, acaso estaba escuchado bien, debía ser una broma de mal gusto, no podía decirle aquello, así de repente, como si sus sentimientos no significara nada._

— _Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?_

 _El suspira y pone los ojos en blanco._

— _No lo es, porque es tan difícil de entenderlo, creí que eras mas lista._

— _Tsukishima._

— _Debes saber que todo esto es parte de la vida Hisana, es una gran oportunidad para mí._

— _No lo dudo, pero es más importante que nosotros._

— _Deberías saber que el amor no te da para comer, crece por favor, no todo es color de rosa, lo siento._

— _¿Y todo lo que vivimos juntos, no importa?_

— _Sólo fue algo pasajero, en realidad nunca le vi un futuro a lo nuestro, lo siento Hisana._

 _Él se fue sin más, dejándola sola, lloro toda la noche, mientras su mundo se rompía en mil pedazos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¿Llamado a la tierra, Hisana estás ahí?—cuestiona su mejor amiga, mientras la pelinegra sale de su ensoñó — me estas escuchado._

— _Claro—miente, al momento que toma la bandeja para la mesa dos— pero ahora estoy trabajado Miyako, no puedes esperar hasta la noche._

—Esto no puede esperar hasta la noche—gruñe—además, serás _la primera en saberlo— sonrió de oreja a oreja, Hisana la miro con cierta sospecha, mas no se interrumpió su paso, siguió caminado con la bandeja de galletas y café._

— _Que dijimos de no molestar en el trabajo, Miya-chan— comento, mientras depositaba la bandeja en la mesa dos— provecho— Miyako pone los ojos en blanco, siguiéndole el paso._

— _Pero es importante—persuade— lo juro._

— _Las rebajas en ropas, maquillaje o descuentos en los centros comerciales, no cuenta como tal— se adelanta su amiga, puesto que siempre que Miyako Namikaze irrumpía en su trabajo, era por alguna cosa de menor importancia. Shirayuki le había explicado varias veces, el concepto de cosas importantes y cuáles no lo era, pero parecía que a su amiga, le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro._

— _Oye, no es mi culpa que para ti no sea importante las rebajas o descuento, el punto no es ese._

— _Porque al menos no esperar para contarme en la noche, según recuerdo hoy nos reuniremos._

— _¡No puedo esperar, hasta la noche!—reprimió un grito, se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus mejillas—Hisanaaa._

— _Esperamos su regreso—Hisana le sonríe a un par de clientes, mientras levanta los traste de la mesa._

— _Hisana_

— _Está bien, dime, ¿Qué es tan importante, que no puedes esperar para decírmelo?— puso los ojos en blanco._

— _Lo que tanto estabamos esperado—chillo._

— _¿Ganar la lotería?—bromeo la chica de ojos azules._

— _Noo, claro que no, tontita, es algo mucho mejor._

— _Amm, ¿estás embarazada?—arqueo la ceja, evaluado su vientre plano._

— _¿Qué? ¡No! Que dios me apare, todavía no quiero ser mamá, eso sería demasiado, incluso para mi, soy demasiado joven como para ello._

— _Bueno, me rindo, no sé porque esta tan feliz—admite._

— _Pues veras—Miyako sonrió mientras alzaba la mano y soltaba una fuerte risa— lo ha hecho—grito— Kaien me lo ha propuesto._

 _Entonces lo vio, el hermoso anillo de oro que brillaba en su dedo anular izquierdo. Fue como si de pronto todo girara y la palabra "boda" retumba en su cabeza._

 _Si bien, Hisana quien había sido demasiado enamoradiza y romántica siempre había soñado con casarse, no se esperaba que su amiga le diera aquella noticia._

— _¿No puede ser?—articulo apenas, dejado a un lado la bandeja de trastes sucios._

— _Sí, si—grito más fuerte abrazándola— me caso, me caso y tú serás mi madrina—chillo aun mas, atrayendo la mirada de varios clientes._

— _Esto, esto… por dios, Miyako te vas a casar, no puedo… por dios— soltado un grito de los mil demonios, ambas amigas comenzaron a gritar— ¿pero cuándo?¿cómo?¿cuando se casaran?_

— _Todavía no lo decidimos, habrá tiempo para planearlo._

— _Claro, tendremos que hacer una despedida de soltera, buscar el vestido perfecto, el maquillaje, zapatos, el salón, ¡Ay, espero que no sea pronto, tenemos que planear muchas cosas!_

— _Si, por eso tenía que decírtelo, ya entiendes porque no podía aguantar._

— _Miyako, muchas felicidades— la abrazo fuertemente— amiga, estoy tan feliz por ti— sin poder contenerse, la chica comenzó a llorar._

— _¡Hey, no estás llorando! ¿Verdad?, Hisana— la chica intento reprimir lo sollozo, pero aquello era la mejor noticia que le había dado en toda la semana— ¡Hisana!, no llores._

 _La chica deshizo el abrazo y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro._

— _Lo siento, es solo que._

— _Estas sensible, acaso estas en tus días o._

— _¡No digas esa cosas aquí!— regaño la chica._

— _¿Entonces?— indago la chica— no me había fijado, pero te noto rara en estos últimos días._

— _Pues— se mordió el labio, no podía decirle que andaba sensible por lo de Tsukishima, es más, después de esto, no podía decirle que muy bastardo la había dejado._

— _Al parecer la reunión empezó antes de la hora pactada._

 _Ambas chicas voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz, frente a ella estaba como siempre, de traje negro y corbata, Byakuya Kuchiki._

— _Kuchiki-sama— Hisana hizo una inclinación de cabeza— bienvenido— sonrió de alivio, aquello seria la excusa perfecta para desviar el radar de "algo está mal" de Miyako._

— _Shirayuki-san, Namikaze-san_

— _Byakuya que bueno que te veo— le dijo muy confianzuda, tomándolo del hombro—¿ya hablaste con Kaien?_

" _Me llamo por mi nombre ¿Quién le dio derecho de hacerlo con tal descaro?_

— _No, según nos veríamos para almorzad y_

— _No importa, está decidido que tú serás mi padrino y no acepto un no._

— _¿Disculpa? No deberías preguntar si quiero serlo, al menos._

— _Como te decía Hisana, tú serás mi madrina y Byakuya el padrino—la chica había ignorado completamente a Kuchiki, el joven de ojos grises arqueo la ceja molesto._

" _Tenía que ser novios, son tal para cual, si no es Kurosaki, es Namikaze"._

— _No deberías obligarlo si no lo desea—regaño Hisana—lo siento Kuchiki-sama._

— _¿Por qué le dices Kuchiki-sama? es Byakuya, el baboso amigo de mi novio, mira ahí está Kaien—la pelinegra de ojos miel, salió corriendo al encuentro con su prometido, que acaba de entrar al Goten 13._

 _Una venita sobresalía del rostro de Kuchiki, si las miradas mataran, de seguro que Miyako estaría ya enterrada._

— _Lo siento—menciono nuevamente la chica, Byakuya suspiro y negó con la cabeza._

— _No es tu culpa Hisana, deberías dejar de disculparte cada vez que Namikaze se porta grosera._

— _Tengo que hacerlo, ella es como mi hermana—le sonrió con dulzura, y el no puede no hacerlo, ella toma su mano y lo lleva a una mesa vacía, para que pudiera almorzar, aquel tacto entre ellos se había vuelto tan común, incluso sentir la suaves manos de Shirayuki es un privilegio._

 _Miyako y Kaien se les unen unos minutos después, mientras Hisana tomaba la orden, Kaien platicaba amenamente con su amigo, aunque varias veces Byakuya frunció el ceño y mascullaba cosas como "Ni loco" "teme más respecto" o "¿Por qué yo?, la pelinegra no pudo evitar soltar una risa, al parecer seria una larga tarde. Deseaba mucho sentarse y conversar con ellos, pero no podía, tenía que atender varias mesas antes de que pudiera hacerlo, después de todo, sus estudios no se pagaba solos y aun le faltaba un año para que terminara su carrera en lenguas._

 _Una hora más tarde, cuando Kaien y Miyako ya se había retirado, Hisana pudo por fin tomar asiento a lado de Kuchiki, la hora más pesada ya había pasado y solo quedaba pocos clientes._

— _¿Quieres que te traiga mas café?—pregunto, Byakuya tenía la mirada en un par de documentos, a diferencia de Hisana, el ya se encontraba en la industria del trabajo y pese a que ya tenía dos años ejerciendo como abogado, aun era muy joven ._

— _No, estoy bien con esto—De todos sus amigos, Byakuya era el más serio y callado, pero era con quien mantenía una relación más profunda, no por nada se llevaba cuatro años de diferencia._

— _Mucho trabajo— indago con cierta curiosidad._

— _Más o menos, es un caso algo complicado—menciono él, tomado un sorbo de su café._

— _¿Enserio que no quieres mas café?_

— _No, mucha cafeína es mala para la salud— comento sin despejar la vista del informe que traía en manos._

— _Byakuya yo..—dudo un momento, quería hablar con alguien sobre su situación, desahogarse y liberar aquella carga que traía, no podía decirle a Miyako, no después de verla tan feliz, Byakuya era su amigo más cercano del grupo._

— _¿Ocurre algo?— desvió su mirada hacia ella, aquellos ojos grises eran tan intimidantes, pero para Hisana, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos, no lo eran tanto._

— _No, no pasa nada—al final prefirió guardar silencio, clavo su mirada en el salero y comenzó a jugar con el._

— _¿Segura?, ahora que lo pienso, ha actuado rara en los últimos días, es como si estuvieras decaía—menciona._

 _Hisana absorta en su mundo, se percata de aquellas palabras, le sonríe tímidamente._

— _¿Cómo se encuentra Bambietta?—intenta desviar la conversación, Byakuya lo sabe, la conoce tan bien,se conocieron 3 años atrás, la conocía a la perfección, incluso conocía sus sonrisas y una mirada falsas._

 _La conocía, a la alegre y soñadora Hisana, los últimos días, debido a su trabajo, no pudo cuestionarla, pero la veía cada vez mas afligida, ya no sonreía como de costumbre, sus ojos había perdido aquel brillo tan característico de ella._

 _Pero no le podía preguntar, si ella no deseaba hablar de ello, no podía obligarla y si ella necesitaba su espacio, entonces él se lo daría._

— _Estamos bien—contesto— yo, he pensado en dar el siguiente paso—menciono, Hisana se sorprende ante aquello, realmente no veía a Kuchiki de aquellos hombres que deseaba casarse tan pronto, tenía 25 años y aun era muy joven, pero tal vez, ella se equivocaba, como siempre lo hacía._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Como era costumbre, todos se reunieron para cenar a las 7 de la noche, Hisana tomo su turno de descanso para poder conversar con sus amigos, Byakuya había regresado junto con Kaien, mientras Miyako les contaba tanto a Kyoraku y a Yoruichi la nueva noticia._

— _En hora buena Miyako, ya decía yo que si no lo hacia este año, no lo haría nunca— comenta el hombre más mujeriego y vago que puede haber, Kyoraku Shunsui de veintinueve años, cabello largo caoba , encima de su traje de ejecutivo, traía un kimono de flores, según él, eso atraía a las chicas._

— _Ahora que lo mencionas, me debes 30 dólares—la mujer de ojos dorados y piel morena, le sonríe a Kyoraku, Yoruichi Shihon, era la contraparte de Kyoraku, mientras él era un mujeriego, Yoruichi era la más madura y sensata de todo el grupo, poseía 27 años y era la más independiente y feminista entre ellas tres._

— _¿Acaso apostaron sobre mi y Kaien?_

— _En realidad, hicimos una apuesta sobre cuando se te comprometerían— admitió Kyoraku._

— _Sí, y gracias a Kaien, acabo de hacerme rica, en hora buena Kaien— halagó Yoruichi al joven Kurosaki._

— _Gracias, fue algo difícil—admitió el, tenía 25 años y llevaba más de 7 años con Miyako— pero creo que ya era el momento._

— _Vamos Nanao-chan, sal conmigo—mascullo Kyoraku a una de las meseras, ganándose de parte de ella, una mirada asesina._

 _—Cuando dejes de ser mujeriego, hablamos—mascullo la mesera de ojos azules y gafas._

— _Lo siento Nanao—se disculpo Hisana, a su compañera de trabajo._

— _Ya escuchaste Bya-boy, deberías seguir el ejemplo de Kaien, a lo mejor si te casas, dejas de ser tan serio y amargado—se burlo Yoruichi—no espera, si te casa con esa chica, como se llama, bambi o era malieta._

— _Bambietta—corrigió Hisana._

— _Gracias linda, como te decía, esa chica no es la correcta para ti, deberías buscarte a alguien que te la endulce, no que te la amargue._

— _En eso estoy de acuerdo— Miyako le sonrió a Byakuya— debes casarte con alguien que te pueda soportar, no creo que llegue ni a dos años de matrimonio._

— _Hey chicas, no se metan con Bya, si a él le gusta, pues déjelo, él solito se echara la soga al cuello._

— _¿Cómo tu?— mascullo Kuchiki con sarcasmo._

 _Las risas no pudieron se contenidas por Yoruichi y Kyoraku que estallaron en burlas, mientras que Miyako comenzaba una batalla campan con su próximo padrino, Kaien evitaba que su esposa le arrancara la cabeza a su amigo._

 _Ajena a todo ello, Hisana sonríe levemente, una gran tristeza la invade, desea platicarle sobre su reciente ruptura, pero no encuentra el valor, porque ella misma se siente dolida, decepciones de sus malas decisiones._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Era mas de medianoche y Hisana continuaba en Goten 13, le había tocado cerrar la cafetería y pese a que Nanao se ofreció para ayudarle, ella se había negado, aunque la limpieza debía hacerle hasta mañana, ella se adelanto hacerlo, no es porque fuera su obligación, más bien lo había hecho como una distracción de sus pensamientos._

 _No quería llegar a casa y darse cuenta lo vacía que era su vida, había creído el amor, después de varias decepciones amorosas, creyó que Tsukishima sería el indicado, pero la vida no es como uno piensa , los pequeños gesto puede transforma o crear un corazón._

 _Se cuestiono muchas cosas, sobretodo, el porqué su vida no era de color rosa._

 _La pequeña radio que poseía en el restaura, interrumpió sus pensamientos, al momento que la canción "la vie en rose" comenzó a sonar, se quedo a medio salón mientras las lagrimas caía, la letra de aquella canción era tan hermosa y al mismo tiempo melacolica._

—" _Cuando me besas, el cielo suspira, y aunque cierre los ojos, veo la vida de color de rosa.*"_

—¿Realmente el amor puede ser reciproco?—se pregunto—realmente alguien puede sentir aquello, que todos describen como amor.

.

.

.

.

 _Media hora después_

 _Al salir de la cafetería, no se esperaba encontrarse con él, traía el mismo traje con el que había ido a comer, se sorprendido de encontrárselo ahí, frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillo y una mirada de sospecha._

— _Byakuya—mascullo sin podérselo creer._

— _Estuviste llorando— no pregunto, afirmo mientras se acercaba a ella._

— _Yo, ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestiono ella._

— _Te vi demasiado triste en la tarde y hace rato, parecías querer llorar, fui a tu casa pero no te encontré, además de que no contestabas mis llamadas, pensé que aun estarías aquí, sé que no debería meterme pero, te vi llorar hace rato._

— _¿Cómo que me viste?_

— _La puerta estaba abierta, pero pensé que no sería bueno interrumpirte._

 _Hisana se sonrojo de vergüenza, al pensar que Kuchiki la había visto llorar._

— _No estaba llorando, es solo que, me ardían los ojos._

— _Creo haber escuchado un "Te odio Tsukishima, espero que te despidan pronto"_

— _Yo no dije eso— dijo indignada_

— _Tal vez lo dijiste en un momento de rabia._

— _En todo caso, no hice nada malo—se excuso._

— _Su pongo, Hisana, se que realmente no soy quien para decírtelo, pero no es bueno que reprimas tus emociones, no soy el único que se dio cuenta, todos lo hicieron, pero nadie quiso presionarte, si no quieres hablar, te comprendo, pero recuerda que tienes amigos y se preocupa por ti._

 _Tras decir aquello, Hisana volvió a llorar, esta vez no estuvo sola y mientras Byakuya la consolaba, por un momento se sintió que realmente a alguien le importaba._

 _Y aquello solo es el principio de todo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y en los cuatro años siguiente, la vida había cambiado para todos ellos, Kaien y Miyako poseía en la actualidad tres hijos, por su lado, el mujeriego de Kyoraku se contra todo pronóstico se caso con Nanao Ise, sin olvidar que había dejado aquella faceta de mujeriego en el olvido y ahora era padre de familia._

 _Yoruichi, aquella chica tan liberal y feminista por fin había caído en las redes del amor y estaba próxima a casarse con un chico tan despistado y torpe, Kisuke Urahara; por otro lado, Byakuya estaba felizmente caso y en la búsqueda de su primer hijo._

 _Y Hisana, bueno, al final la vida le había sonreído de una forma inesperada._

 _._

 _._

Un par de brazo la rodea del cuello, puede sentir la respiración de su acompañante, este besa levemente su cuello erizándole la piel.

—Aun es muy temprano—cuestiona su esposo— vamos a la cama.

—Lo siento—se disculpa girado para verlo a los ojos— se me fue el sueño.

—Me hubieras levantado, tal vez hubiera hecho que te durmieras.

— ¿Así?—alza sus manos y rodea los hombros de su marido— ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

—Pues— la beso, pegándola al vidrio—recuerda que estamos en la búsqueda de nuestro primer hijo, no te da una pista aquello—dijo mientras las piernas de su esposa, rodeaba su cadera.

—Byakuya Kuchiki, que descarado te has vuelto.

—Si no mal lo recuerdo, quien se ha vuelto más descarada, es otra persona.

Él la beso y ella se dejo querer, había encontrado el amor en la persona menos esperada.

Nunca pensó que su vida terminaría así, a lado de Byakuya Kuchiki, no creyo que el seria su verdadero amor, tampoco pensó que aquellas canciones tan cursi hubieran sido tan ciertas, porque cada vez que él la tocaba, era como perderse en un medio de la nada, era como tocar el cielo y todo a su alrededor brillaba.

Fue solo un momento, en que su mundo cambio por completo, desde aquella primera vez que Byakuya la fue a buscar, su relación cambio y se volvió más profunda,hasta transformarse en amor.

 _Dame tu corazón y tu alma,_

 _y la vida siempre será..._

 _de color de rosa._

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte**

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD**

 **nos vemos, con cariño Frany :P**

 **22-11-15**


End file.
